


Dangling in Front of Danger (For You)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood is a Solider, Angry Magnus Bane, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Worried Jace Wayland, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: When someone is killing off shadowhunters and threatening Alec's life, Alec jumps into the fray ready to use himself to catch them. It doesn't go exactly to plan.





	Dangling in Front of Danger (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Used as Bait

“What?!” Magnus shouts as he wheels towards Alec, who is standing awkwardly behind his desk in his office. He gives Alec an angry look, as if not believing what he was hearing and glances around at the others in the office. Izzy refuses to meet his eyes and Clary keeps her eyes trained on Alec but Jace is looking at him with a look of worry.

“It’s the best chance we have.” Alec points out and Jace nods his head, agreeing with what his parabatai was saying, “Jace, Izzy, and Clary will have my back. I’ll be fine.” He doesn’t seem worried but that does seem to relieve any of the worry or fear that’s covering Magnus’s face.

“How can you guys be okay with this!?” Magnus growls, glaring at the four shadowhunters with an angry look, “How can you just agree to this Alexander?” Alec sighs, running a hand through his hair before motioning for the other three to leave. Jace gives him a look of worry but Alec motions to leave again, giving Jace a reassuring look that sends the three out the door without another thought.

“It’s my duty Magnus.” Alec states but before he can continue what he’s saying, Magnus is stalking towards his desk and slamming his hands on Alec’s desk.

“Forget your duty! You could get hurt or die! They hate you! Alexander, please, consider this before jumping head first into danger!” Magnus argues, glaring harshly at the shadowhunter who is standing behind his desk still. There’s a map lying across Alec’s desk and Magnus can spot orders from the Clave to find a way to figure out the person killing shadowhunters in New York. Ever since the kills had started, Alec had been getting threatening messages from the culprits about how the killing would continue unless he stepped down.

“Magnus, shadowhunters are dying, my people are dying. I can’t sit on the sidelines.” Alec points out but Magnus is cutting him off once again.

“You can Alexander! You just won’t! But whatever, it’s fine, go and get yourself killed. Nothing I say will matter. Just don’t come to me when it goes south.” Magnus huffs before turning on his heels and tearing the door open. Jace, Izzy, and Clary are standing a little ways down the hall and glance up whenever Magnus storms out of the office. Isabelle looks like she’s about to say something but Magnus rushes past her, practically radiating anger as he storms out the Institute doors. Alec sighs, sliding down into his chair and putting his head in his hands.

“What was that about?” Clary asks as the three of them walk back into the room but Alec just shakes his head, setting his jaw determinedly.

“Nothing. Let’s get to work.” Alec orders, “They want me, they can come and get me.” Alec has a competitive smirk covering his face and immediately launches into a battle plan. All the killings were centralized, he’d announce he was going for a meeting with some downworlders and make his way to the location where they had occurred. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle were to follow silently, not to engage until they were completely sure that it was the people behind the killings. Jace nods his head, looking over his parabatai’s shoulder at the map that was lying in front of him. 

“We’ve got your back Alec.” Isabelle promises and Alec gives her the smile that he only ever gives to his family. 

“I know. Let’s get them.” Alec sets his shoulders and grabs his quiver, sliding it over his chest before opening the door. The other three step out, going separate ways to prepare for the mission later that night. Alec debates for a moment if he should go to Magnus and try to reassure him but decides against it, knowing Magnus probably just needs some time to take everything in.

***

Alec keeps his hand wrapped tightly around his bow as he makes his way down the abandoned alley that was in the middle of where the killings had all taken place. Jace was about two streets away, keeping eyes on the rooftops and windows. Isabelle was on the opposite side of the area, unglamoured and pretending to be partying with some mundanes. Alec wasn’t entirely sure where Clary was, probably on the rooftops with Jace because neither Jace nor Alec thought it safe to leave her alone to patrol. It was easy to miss things, especially when she was so new to everything that was the Shadow World. Alec glances over his shoulder, knowing this alley was probably the most dangerous place to be at this time but they didn’t have enough people to station to be safe. He glances up with his eyes and notices someone moving along the roof silently. Alec tightens his hand on his bow and resists the urge to reach for an arrow from his quiver as he picks up pace. Isabelle is closer to his current location but Jace and him can fight better together. Alec considers for a moment before heading towards Isabelle’s location, Clary could potentially get in the way. Before he can even get to the end of the alley, two people are falling from the roof behind him and three more round the corner in front of him. Alec glances over his shoulder, reaching for an arrow at the same time and slams his bow into the first guys head. He knocks the arrow, letting it fly towards one of the people in front of him but when he goes to reach for another, hands grab ahold of him and slam him into the wall. Alec groans and tries to turn, catching his elbow in the stomach of one of the people slamming him into the wall. The alley is lit up with the glow of a seraph blades and Alec tenses, these people were shadowhunters. They were killing their own people. Alec growls, pushing back off the wall and slamming himself down onto the other shadowhunter holding him. They slide on the concrete and before Alec can be torn off the man, he’s slamming his elbow into the man’s face. Alec pushes over, driving an arrow into the shoulder of the shadowhunter that’s coming near him. Alec punches the shadowhunter he’s on top of again and again until the man is bloody and lying there unconscious. He’s pulled off and pushed onto the ground, slamming him onto his knees and a seraph blade is put at his throat. He looks up, meeting the eyes of the blade holder and rolls his neck. His left knee is screaming in pain, undoubtedly either broken or popped out of place from being slammed onto the concrete. His arms are being pushed up his back and he bites his lip to keep from screaming in pain as his shoulder clicks quietly. It feels like fire is rushing through his shoulder and he bites his lip harder, trying to blink through the surprising amount of pain.

“Hello Alexander Lightwood.” The girl holding the blade chuckles, using it to tilt up Alec’s face until they’re looking eye to eye, “I figured that at one point or another you would come for us. It was just a matter of time. How are you this wonderful night?” She’s laughing and stares down at Alec with a happy look, but her eyes are cold and evil. Alec doesn’t answer, keeping his eyes trained on her as she presses the blade further into his neck.

“Answer me Lightwood.” She demands and the man that is standing beside her steps forward. He clenches his hands into fists, as if challenging Alec to try and not answer. Alec looks up at her with an angry, defiant look in his eyes before pressing his lips together. The lady growls at him before stepping back, letting the older man step forward and slam a fist into Alec’s face. Alec’s head flies to the side and the inside of his mouth splits open from biting it too hard but Alec readjusts his face, glaring up at the man. Alec turns his head, spitting the blood from his mouth before returning his eyes to look the man dead on. Another fist slams into his stomach this time and Alec bends over slightly before a blade is back at his throat.

“What do you want.” Alec asks around the blood in his mouth and the girl smirks, losing all the previous laughing or fake kindness she had.

“Step. Down. Lightwood.” She demands, “Your stupid policies with downworlders is going to get us all killed!” The man lifts Alec up to his feet and slams him into the wall. Alec puts all his weight on his right leg, knowing that there’s no way he’ll be able to stand on the damaged left.

“The only people killing shadowhunters is you.” Alec argues and he closes his eyes, silently begging for Jace to just hurry up. He knows that these people were angry at him and there’s only so long he can stall them before they finally kill him. When he opens his eyes again, the man holding him against the wall is right in his face with a glare.

“Liar.” The man hisses, “We’d never kill our own people! Especially not us Whitelaws!” Alec blinks before looking over his shoulder at the woman who is looking slightly more terrified. Alec wasn’t sure what shocked him more, the fact that nobody seemed to know what the woman was doing or the fact that the Whitelaws were apart of this. The Whitelaws were prominent in the Clave and Alec wasn’t sure if the father of the family was apart of this or not but either way, informing the Clave of this would not be a good experience. Alec opens his mouth to continue talking but the man launches, tossing him to the ground and Alec rolls out of the way. He flies up on his feet, leaning heavily on his right leg as he puts his arms up to block the incoming blow. Blades are drawn and Alec reaches for an arrow in the quiver they had yet to take off of him, wielding it as a weapon. Alec ducks the first swing, driving the arrow into the shadowhunter’s leg and pushing off of him. Alec stumbles back and reaches to steady himself against the wall, biting his lip to avoid the pained sound that comes from standing on both legs.

“Stop him!” The girl demands, pulling out her blade once more but before she can take a step forward, a silver whip is wrapped around her ankle and pulling her. The remaining shadowhunters turn in shock to see who that was and Alec takes this distraction, yanking a blade from one of the shocked shadowhunters. He drives it through the shoulder of the same shadowhunter before shoving him to the ground with his forearm and just as he turns to meet the next man, a sword pokes through the shadowhunter’s stomach. Jace is standing in front of Alec and the Herondale reaches out to steady his parabatai. Alec wavers as the adrenaline rushes off and he collapses most of his weight onto Jace. 

“You don’t do anything by halves, do you Alec.” Jace shakes his head and motions for Izzy to grab his other side. Isabelle reaches to grab her brothers other side but backs away when he makes a sound of pain and pulls his shoulder closer.

“Hurts.” Alec grunts out and Jace sighs before adjusting the way he’s holding his brother to take most of the weight. Clary is on the phone, seemingly arguing with someone on the line before hanging up and turning to the rest of them.

“There’s going to be people coming from the Institute to take care of them.” She informs them, motioning over at all of the now-restrained shadowhunters. Most just have bruises and cuts but a few lie dead. Before Alec can say anything, Clary continues, “I’m going to stay and make sure they get taken care of.” 

“I’ll stay too.” Izzy offers and after she gets agreement, she turns to her brother, “Take him to Magnus. He’s probably worried sick.” She brushes away a strand of hair away from Alec’s bowed head and runs her hand over the bruises forming over his face. She gives Alec a careful, light hug before going to join Clary.

“Come on.” Jace huffs as he digs for his stele but Alec stops him, motioning back towards the alley with a strange look. Even without having to say anything, Jace automatically knows what he’s asking for and glances around. Clary follows his gaze and reaches down to grab Alec’s bow, handing it to the owner with a sad look. Alec wraps his fingers around it eagerly, holding it close to his side as the redhead opens a portal with her stele. Jace gives her a thankful look over Alec’s shoulder before pulling his brother through it. The two of them stumble out in front of Magnus’s building. Jace keeps his arm around Alec’s waist, trying to hold the boy up as best as he can while still trying to avoid hurting his brother more.

“Magnus, open up!” Jace demands, banging on the door with an angry grunt. Alec leans against his brother, shaking his head rapidly.

“Stop. He doesn’t care.” Alec whispers and Jace looks down at him with ruffled eyebrows before going back to banging on the door, ignoring what Alec had said. 

“Jace, stop!” Alec orders and looks at his brother with a pleading, sad expression, “He won’t help us.” Jace shakes his head, refusing to believe what his parabatai had said. He goes about banging on the door and shouting for Magnus to open up.

“He’s hurt, you selfish warlock!” Jace shouts and bangs on the door one last time in anger before whirling around. He quickly readjusts his hold on Alec before making their way slowly towards the Institute. They get a few steps away from Magnus’s building before the door is bursting open, revealing the warlock in a satin robe and looking around with frantic, worried eyes. 

“Alexander.” Magnus gasps out, rushing forward to where Jace is supporting the shadowhunter. Jace glares at him and moves to shield his parabatai from the warlock but Alec looks up at Jace with begging eyes before Magnus arrives at the pair.

“What happened?” Magnus frets and reaches his hands to check the shadowhunter for any injuries. Alec cries out softly in pain as soon as Magnus touches his shoulder and Magnus backs away immediately. 

“Careful, shoulder hurts a lot, dislocated probably.” Jace explains to the warlock and Magnus nods, motioning to have the two of them follow him. Alec tries to hobble on his own after Magnus but he stumbles as soon as he tries to put any pressure on his knee. Jace steps forward and catches him, holding Alec carefully.

“I told you not to go on that mission!” Magnus hisses as soon as Jace sits Alec down and Jace backs away, looking between the two of them with a confused look. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Jace offers as Magnus lets his magic fly over Alec’s body, checking all of the injuries that the shadowhunter had obtained.

“Go. Help Clary and Izzy detain those people, I’ll be there soon.” Alec orders and Jace nods, resting a hand on Alec’s shoulder reassuringly before leaving. He pauses at the door, giving Magnus a harsh warning look before disappearing out the door. 

“I told you, but no, you didn’t listen did you!” Magnus growls, pacing up and down beside the couch that Alec is sitting on. The shadowhunter is cradling his shoulder and Magnus sighs, letting his magic reach out and heal the wounds as best as possible. Alec cries out in pain as his shoulder is popped back into place and his knee heals. 

“What did you expect me to do Magnus?” Alec replies and flies to his feet as soon as Magnus’s magic disappears from around him. Magnus crosses his arms defensively, stopping right in front of Magnus.

“Maybe listen for once in your life! They used you to save themselves!” Magnus argues back and watches Alec turn defensive, crossing his arms and leaning away from Magnus. Magnus can practically see the walls that Alec is building around himself.

“It’s my job Magnus! It’s my people that they were killing! I would have done it even if the Clave hadn’t ordered it!” Alec yells back, glaring at Magnus just as angrily as Magnus is looking at him. Magnus huffs, shaking his head and can practically feel his hands shaking with anger.

“I don’t care if it’s your job! You need to take care of yourself!” Magnus hisses and it hits him how close he was to losing Alec. The warlock stumbles slightly, putting a hand on the couch to steady himself. Alec looks worried, hesitantly reaching forward for Magnus but he drops his hands with a guilty expression. Magnus looks up with sad, worried eyes and reaches for Alec desperately. Alec steps forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus and holding him close.

“I can’t lose you Alexander. I’m not ready for that.” Magnus whispers and Alec can feel the older man’s hands ghosting along his back as if searching for anymore injuries. 

“I’m okay Magnus, I promise.” Alec reassures, kissing Magnus sweetly and wrapping his arms around Magnus’s shoulders. Alec holds Magnus’s cheek, smiling reassuringly at the warlock. Magnus nods his head and wraps his arms around Alec, holding the shadowhunter close. Alec leads the two of them to the couch, letting Magnus hold onto him as if the shadowhunter was his lifeline. Alec runs a hand through Magnus’s hair, reassuring him that he was there. He whispers sweet nothings and reassurances to Magnus as the two of them lie on the couch together. Magnus knows that Alec would have to go on dangerous missions and would often come home injured but it didn’t make it any easier. Magnus knows that he’s always going to worry whenever Alec is gone longer than expected or whenever he goes out on missions. Magnus tightens his arms around Alec, leaning his head on Alec’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. Magnus promises himself he’ll make sure to tell Alec how loved he is and how important he is to people. Alec won’t stop, it’s not only his life but also his passion, so Magnus settles to just hold onto Alec as tight as he can for as long as he can. It is what Alec deserves after all.


End file.
